Evening Cola
by celengdebu
Summary: Obrolan pendek antara Daichi dan Suga bersama burger dan soda di tengah jalan. Seperti biasa, lebih pada celotehan Suga. Karasuno. DaiSuga.


Haikyū! by Haruichi Furudate

I own nothing but story

.

* * *

Daichi terduduk sedikit tak senang, dentum dari langkah berat Suga merambat melalui tanah dan membuat kepalanya yang sempat rebah nyaman di atas rerumputan itu mendadak pening. Lebih kesal lagi karena dia tak bisa memasang wajah sebal begitu Suga mendekat, cengir kuda pemuda itu memaksa Daichi menahan tudingan dan pasrah disandari—nyaris terdorong, saat Suga mendaratkan tubuh keras-keras di sampingnya. Bibir terbuka diiringi desahan puas, "Aaaaah, akhirnya sampai!"

"Tidak perlu berlari."

"Nanti esnya keburu cair."

Es? Daichi menerima _burger_ bagiannya dari kantong kertas yang diberikan Suga. Kepalanya berpaling melewati bahu, menatap soda dingin di dua gelas kertas yang berjajar jumawa di sisi paha Suga lalu mendengus pelan, "Aku tak mau tahu kalau ada yang masuk angin besok pagi."

"Temani aku minum."

Dan Daichi tak pernah berkata tidak, "Apa mereka kehabisan Milo?"

"Apa kau berpikir _cheeseburger _cocok dimakan bersama Milo?"

Mendadak Daichi tergoda untuk memberi pidato singkat tentang bagaimana minuman coklat bergula itu hampir-hampir menyamai status Nutella, yakni tak pernah salah. Tapi menilai dari ekspresi wajah Suga yang bersikukuh bahwa mereka harus menghabiskan porsi besar soda sebelum beranjak pulang, rasanya dia harus berusaha sendawa sebanyaknya kalau tak ingin kembung di perjalanan. Ini toh adalah idenya untuk mampir di pinggir jalan, tak peduli angin semilir akan bertiup lebih kencang di turunan menuju saluran air, dan menawarkan diri mentraktir makanan kecil sekadar mengganjal perut selesai bimbingan (walau berujung Suga kabur sendirian ke restoran cepat saji dengan membawa dompet Daichi) Serius, menyantap makanan berat usai pukul enam sangat bertolak belakang dengan nasehatnya pada seluruh anggota tim agar mengurangi penganan sejenis. Namun sekali lagi, siapa yang mampu berang pada seorang Suga?

Selama sekitar lima hingga enam detik, udara di sekeliling mereka terisi oleh gemerisik kertas pembungkus yang dibuka tak sabar. Aroma daging panggang yang separuhnya segera lenyap dalam dua gigitan mengkhianati kata hati Daichi jika dia tak lapar, bahkan sempat dijilatinya secuil keju yang menempel di ujung jari. Suga lebih parah lagi, semuanya tandas dalam sekejap. Termasuk soda.

"Boleh kuminum bagianmu?"

"Habiskan saja."

Suga menurut, meski segera ditaruhnya gelas kertas Daichi setelah tegukan ketiga kali. Satu sendawa keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka dengan ekspresi konyol di luar kata-kata. Daichi nyengir, mengulurkan ibu jari menyeka tetesan di ujung dagu Suga. Tidak, dia tak akan lantas menjilat jarinya sendiri seperti adegan drama romantis. Bukan kebiasaan. Yang ada malah Suga bergidik jijik.

"Ngomong-ngomong Daichi, kau gugup tidak?"

Oh benar, besok hari pertama kejuaraan musim semi. Dan sepertinya Daichi sempat berkata pada Suga untuk tidak membicarakan soal itu begitu kaki-kaki mereka menginjak tanah datar di luar sekolah. Besok ya besok, kecuali jika Suga sengaja mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak menyeret-nyeret Daichi dalam ketegangan menjelang pertandingan. Ada beberapa orang yang suka menikmati degup jantung berlarian atau dada berdebar-debar menanti sesuatu. Suga bisa dikategorikan sebagai salah satunya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang topiknya tabu."

Suga nyengir, "Lidahku licin."

"Alasan saja," ralat Daichi, meremas dua pembungkus berminyak menjadi gumpalan sebesar bola tenis tak simetris dan menjejalkannya beserta gelas kosong ke kantong kertas yang tadi dibawa Suga. Samar didengarnya pemuda itu tertawa-tawa, "Kau mabuk ya? Tidak tahan minum soda?"

Melingkarkan lengan melingkari bahu bidang rekannya, Suga terbahak makin keras, "Barusan aku berandai-andai. Kalau nantinya tetap kalah, kita akan kembali kemari untuk menangis bersama-sama."

"Jangan sampai kombi superhuman itu mendengar kalimatmu," sebelah mata Daichi menatap skeptis, "Kau belum tahu Kageyama bisa mengutuk mati seseorang dari jarak jauh?"

"Kemudian kau akan berpesan pada Nekoma untuk berjuang demi Karasuno juga."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"_Baton touch._"

"Aku tidak sekonyol itu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Pertama, aku punya kepercayaan diri cukup tinggi untuk kejuaraan ini, dan kubagi rata untuk tiap-tiap kepala, termasuk Ennoshita, dan terutama Hinata," telunjuk Daichi teracung di udara, "Kedua, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku mau memohon pada Kuroo?"

Bibir bawah Suga maju beberapa mili, "Aku tak menyuruhmu memohon, hanya berjaga-jaga karena kurasa mereka cukup berpotensi sebagai sekutu."

"Aku tak yakin kau akan suka melihat tim lain berdiri di podium, Suga," rumput-rumput halus terkibas jatuh dari pantat Daichi yang beranjak menegakkan diri, "Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau betul-betul sudah mabuk lho, ayo pulang."

Suga berkedik, "Terlalu kenyang."

Menghela napas, menutupi bahwa dia sebetulnya ingin mengerang sekaligus menjitak dahi Suga, Daichi mengulurkan tangan di depan hidung pemuda itu, menyuruhnya segera bergegas karena mereka perlu tidur, karena satu kakinya sudah tanggung berada di tanjakan, karena dia belum selesai mengepak ransel, dan entah apalagi. Suga yang tetap ceria langsung menyambar telapaknya tanpa dosa, menggenggam erat lalu melompat sigap di sisi Daichi. Garis bibirnya mengembang dari pipi ke pipi, antusias dan berbinar hingga Daichi berdecak. Suga selalu berhasil terlihat indah dan tidak akan lucu jika Daichi harus merona dengan wajah kaku. Lebih baik segera menyalahkan udara yang siapa tahu mengandung alkohol dan beraroma rhum. Cukup kuat untuk membuat sekelilingnya berputar.

"Jadi pulang?" Suga menyenggol sikunya seraya tersenyum lebar menyadari genggamannya terbalas, "Atau kau mau menggendongku sampai rumah?"

Dan Daichi hanya terkekeh rendah.

.

* * *

.

_Menang atau kalah._

_Kita pasti akan kembali. _

_Berdua._

.


End file.
